My Sister's Keeper
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: Why did Len-Kun leave me, and why is that thing here instead? RinxLen WARNING! Character Deaths soon to come. T.T
1. The Family

**OKAY! Break time from Ask the Vocaloids. (Uh, no more school thank god.) So this is kinda Alice mixed with actuallty mixed with whatever else I could throw in. So, yeah,I hope you like!**

* * *

"Oh, how long has it been since I last saw my dearest Alices, I wonder." A women that was as pale as snow said. She had a stich that went from the middle of her forehead and curved down to the middle of her left cheek. Her hair was kinda curly and went down to her knees. Her eye's were black and emotionless. "I must see them soon, or I'm sure to disappear."

The tiny women looked out at the kingdom below. She was at the Third Alice's castle. Her and the Alice of the Clover didn't get along. She hated the fact that that Alice tried to take over her world. Well, the child did create it, but it was only for the dream to rule.

The dream had Four Alices. The Alice of the Spade, the Alice of the Diamond, The Alice of the Clover, and the Alice of the Heart. Well, the Alices of the Heart.

The first Alice was the Alice of the Spade. The dream thought that that Alice would use her sword to protect the village she had created through the forest. But, instead, she used it to kill any living thing in her way. The dream didn't like that Alice was making her world all messy, and bloody. So, she locked her up.

The second Alice was the Alice of the Diamond. The dream thought that he would charm people with his singing in the town he created, but instead he drove people crazy tring to figure out a song sheet, and a mad man shot him.

The third Alice was the Alice of the Clover. She was so beautiful that the dream thought many people would come visit her. But, that Alice had tried to rule the Dream's world, so the Dream put a curse on the Third Alice.

The fourth Alice were simply twins who were curious. The dream thought they'd make many world's, which they did, but when they got to the first Alice, they were simply awakened.

Now, the Dream only pulls back the Four Alices when she needs power.

"I'm so tired of bringing those Alices back." The dream started thinking. "Why must I only be a dream? All I need to be human is a body. Now, where do I get one?" The Dream stood up. "Maybe,..." She smiled. "Maybe, I'll use an Alice."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rin's POV**_

"Len-Kun! Len-Kun!" I jumped onto my beloved brother who was laying on the couch. "Guess what!"

"You broke my back?" I looked down at him. I had landed on his back like I intended to.

"NO!!!!" I said, I guess hopping on his back. I wasn't standing, just my legs were on each side of him, and I was kinda on my knees sitting. "Miku-Chan want's us to go pick berries!"

"Please get off of me." I could hear him say. I didn't want to, so I didn't. "I think you're crushing my internal organs."

"Fine." I got off of his back, and he just lied there. "Humph! Well, then." I walked into the kitchen to find Miku-Chan. "Hi Miku-Chan!"

She looked over at me. "Oh, so is Len helping?"

"I don't know. But, I'll talk him into it!" I jumped up and down. "So, what berrries do we get?"

"Uh, any I guess." She put down the knife she had been cutting tomatos with. "I mean, the teacher just said berries." She washed her hands, then headed over to her bookbag. She unzipped the front pocket, reached in, and got out a three inch notebook. She opened it up, flipping through it. "Yeah. Just any kind you find will be good."

"Okay!" After I said that Len walked in.

"Do I have to go?" He said, grabbing a banana. "I mean, can't you do it?" He bit into it.

"I would, but I have to cook." Miku walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the knife she had been cutting with.

"I'll cook. I mean, it's not that hard." Len took another bite of his beloved fruit.

"Stop being a baby about it. Just pick some berries and get it over with." Miku said.

"Fine."

After the fight about going to pick berries, Len and I went out to the forest.

For some reason, whenever Len steps out into sunlight, his eyes just sparkle. I guess mine do to, since we're twins. Although he's a boy and I'm a girl, we look very much alike. We have the same honey blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. I've always heard Miku and Neru say len was cute, so I figured I would be too. I already know I'm cuter than Miku, and cuter than Neru.

The forest you'd probably think we'd get lost. But, actully, Len and I knew the forest pretty well. The only way in that didn't involve dodging trees was a little open place where about four trees were chopped down. After that, you'd have to dodge some trees, until you got to an abanded castle. I'm not kidding. It was a castle. Some of the roof had fell in, the door was covered by wood, and the place looked like 4,000 years old.

The castle was a place were Len and I would go talk. The inside was rotten, but there were alot of old books inside. the place looked like it was meant for a ruler. I guess, a Queen. But, appled to me to be more like a princess's castle. Once, Len fount a peice of paper that said something. It was faded, so it looked like it said "Pri ce s in Kag mi e" Len knew the last word was Kagamine, but, we just thought it was a coincident.

So, we went to the castle to pick berries. After we got about seventy diffrent berries, we went inside. Getting inside was pretty dangerous. First, you have to climb a vine to get to the second floor. Then, you have to hope you get through the small hole in the window without cutting yourself. Then, you have to make sure you don't fall through the hole at the bottom of the window you climbed through. Pretty fun.

"Len-Kun! Look at this!" I said, picking up an old book. 'It's called _Conchita!_" The book looked beautiful. It was red and had a picture of a women with her index finger in her mouth. She kinda looked like Meiko.

"Hum. What's it about?" Len said. Len loved books. It kept him occupied. Most of the time he'd steal them from here.

"Heck, I don't know." I looked at him.

"Turn it over." He said.

I did. The back was the continued picture from the front, and had words written on it. "Well," I read the back of it to myself quickly. "It's about a chick who wanted to taste all the tastes of the world, even people." I told my brother a quick summary.

"Let me see it." He grabbed the book from me. He flipped it open, and started to stare at the pages. "It's faded, but not to bad, so I can read it." He threw it in his bookbag that he had brought.

"Don't you just love being inside here!" I yelled, looking at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. I've always loved exploring places. "I wonder why these pictures are still here." I was looking at one of a lovely women with pink hair. She resembled Luka a little bit. The picture was small. infact, that whole wall had old small faded pictures along it. The one I was looking at said "Maid, Luka Megurine." I was shocked. Then, I realized that this castle was old, so it shouldn't be that surprising that some of the names were familiar.

"Because. this castle probably belonged to a queen, and then the title got passed down for however long, and the pictures were never took down." Len said. I looked over at him. He was reading a book. _Conchita _perhaps. Then, I looked carefully. It looked like a dairy.

"Len-Kun? What are you reading?" I asked.

"It's faded. I can't really make it out." He started. "But, it's the dairy of the princess who lived here." He threw the book in his bookbag. "I'll figure it out."

"Okay." I turned back to the wall of pictures. "Hey, Len. can I take some of these pictures home?" I asked. I really wanted to take the ones that reminded me of my friends.

"No." He said.

"Why not! You always take books." I really wanted to take the pictures home.

"Fine. But, be careful putting them in. And, put them in the front pocket." He said, throwing me his bookbag.

"Thank you, Len-Kun!" I smiled, then took down the pictures. The one that looked like Luka, the one that looked like Teto that said "Head Maid, Teto Kasane", and the one that looked like Neru that said "Cook, Neru Akita." I looked around for anyone else. Then, I saw one that was a little bit bigger. It looked like Gakupo, and said "Minister, Kamui Gakupo." I took the picture down, and then put it in the bag. I looked for more, and another picture that was just a bit bigger then Gakupo's stood out. I looked at it. It said "Loyal Servant, Len Kagamine." I took the picture down carfully, and slipped it in the bag.

"Hey, Rin-Chan." I looked over at my brother. "Let's head home. Neru just texted me saying Miku's worried."

"Okay." I zipped the bookbag up. I walked over to Len, and gave him his bookbag.

Getting out of the castle was more difficult than getting in. You had to actually pray to god you would make the jump, and not cut yourself at the same time. Of course, Len and I had no problem with that.

When we got home, Miku was looking out the window of our small house.

"Mikuo finally gets us enough money to buy a decent meal, and all you two do is stay out in the forest?" Miku said. "Kids."

"Sorry, Miku-Chan." Len and I said at the same time.

I had forgotten how long it had been since we had a decent lunch. It's true. Me and my friends were poor. Our house only had four rooms. One huge one, a bathroom, the girl's changing room, and the boy's changing room. Len and I slept on the couch. Miku and the other girl's slept on the floor. The other boys slept outside in a tent. It's pretty hard since there's so many of us. There's Miku, me, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Neru, Haku, Teto, Dell, Lin, Ren, Mikuo, Kaiko, Akaito, Akaiko, Luke, Meito, Gakuko, Nero, and Ted. So many, with not so much room.

We walked in, and got our food. Len and I usally sit on the floor with our backs against the wall. Len would read a story aloud inbetween bites. This time, he was reading _Conchita._ It was a good book. Len had only made to the nineth chapter though.

After we ate lunch, Miku took us to the beach. The beach was free, and no one was there. So, we didn't go swimming at all. I didn't want to, anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Len's POV**_

The beach was boring like always. Nothing to do but sit there, and talk about our pathic lives. Well, normally. This time Rin wanted me to read her more of _Conchita. _So, I did. The book was pretty good. The Cochita herself was a canibal, blah, blah, blah. She ate her cook, and that's as far as I got. Chapter fourteen. The book had twenty-two chapters all together.

"Hey, Len-Kun!" I looked up at Rin. "You wanna go searching for seashells! Please!"

"Sure." I said. I put _Conchita _back in my bookbag, and followed my sister.

"Don't go to far!" We turned around to see Kaito yelling. "A shark will eat you!"

"Sure." Rin yelled back. "He's been eating to much ice cream." She whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

Of course, we fount about seventy diffrent types of shells. Well, seventy diffrent colors of one shell that stood out to Rin.

Rin and I were actully brought to Miku and them by Meiko. She fount us in a dark ally when we were just babies. Miku told us that they were all orphans too. Rin and I haven't ever been separted. She was alway's near me, and I was okay with it. I loved her, I didn't care that she was my sister or my twin. I had to protect her. I would never leave her.

After the beach we went back home, we ate, I almost finished _Conchita, _and we went to bed. I was the only boy who slept inside. That's because of Rin. She wanted me to sleep with her. So, I did. We always fell asleep before ever one else, and Meiko would always throw a blanket over us.

Sometimes, I'm scared to go to sleep. Because, the dream always pulls us back into wonderland every three months. It was horrible, and I never wanted to go back there again.

The next day, when I woke up, Rin was gone.

"Miku-Chan!" I yelled.

I looked dow at the floor, and saw Miku jolt up. "What! Did the house catch on fire!?"

"No! Rin-Chan's gone." I said. I knew she didn't go anywhere. She always wakes me up to go with her.

"She's gone? Like Not here, or in the bathroom?" Miku asked.

"Yes." I replied. Miku was only half awake.

"You go look for her in town." Miku started. "I'll look down at the beach, and Luka will check the forest. okay?"

"Okay."

I got ready, and headed towards the town.

The town we lived in was small, until you got to the city part. I was looking for buildings that Rin would most likly be in. Then, I saw an abanden, office type building. I went inside, and saw someone who was familar. She had pale white skin, with long, almost curly hair that was white, and a stich on her face.

"Well, if it isn't the other fourth Alice."

* * *

**Yep, well that's the start of that. Anyone who can guess how many songs I sqeezed into this chapter will get a cookie! LOL. Well, R&R please!**


	2. The Broken

**I'm BACK!!!!! Tee Hee. I love writing this story. It's so fun. Keeps me occupied.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I stood there looking at the women. It was the Dream. The dream that had brought Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and me into wonderland. It was outside of the dream world. Outside of wonderland where it lives. It was in the real world, staring at me. I had no response. Until I thought about Rin.

"Where's Rin-Chan." I commanded an answer. The dream laughed. "Where is she!"

"She's locked away where she should be." The dream stared at me. "She's getting ready to be killed."

"K-kill." i said. I didn't think the dream was serious.

"Well, basically, not. I'm just going to take over her body." She laughed some more.

"Why!" I yelled back. "Why do you need her!"

"Hum? Well, who else could I use?" She stared at me with her emotionless eyes.

"I don't know! Just let Rin-Chan go!" I yelled back. I was scared and angry at the same time.

"You want your sister back? Why?" She asked me.

I knew the answer. I've always swore to myself the answer to that question. "Because! I promised to protect her! I don't care what you want! Just let her go!"

"Anything?" She sat up, and her eyes went to and evil stare. "I'll make a deal with you." I looked at her. Whatever she wanted, I'd do it. "I'll let your sister go, if you let me have your body. Deal?"

I stood there. She wanted me to sacrifice my soul so Rin would be freed.

"Len-Kun! Don't do it!" I looked around. It was Rin's voice, but, I couldn't see Rin. "Don't do it!"

I looked at the dream. Her eyes staring at me. "F-fine." I said. "But, you have to free Rin-Chan first. I won't run away."

"Very well then." the dream said. I looked up, and Rin came down from a chain that was holding her. The chain unsnaped, and Rin landed on her feet.

"Len-Kun!!!!" She started to run over to hug me.

"Goodbye, fourth Alice B." I looked up at the dream. She disappeared, and right as Rin reached me, I fell, and never saw my sister, again.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Len-Kun?" I looked at my twin on the ground. "Len-Kun?!"

He was fainted. I knew what was going to happen. The dream had tooken him over. Len was gone. When he woke up, it wouldn't be Len. It'd be the Dream. I was hoping this was a nightmare, but it was reality.

After about an hour, he woke up.

"Len-Kun?" I said. I knew it wasn't him. It wasn't him. When he opened his eyes, they were black and emotionless. Just like the dream's. "Len-Kun?"

"Did-did it work?" It said. "Am I realy in, your bother's body?"

"So, Len-Kun's,...., gone?" I said. A tear rolling down my cheek.

"I guess." It stood up. Everything was the same, except the eyes. Hopfully, Miku wouldn't notice.

"So,..., you're the dream,..., not my Len-Kun?!" I yelled back. Tears just kept falling.

"Yes. I'm the dream." It looked out the window. "But, I'm not a dream anymore. So, yes, I'm Len, now."

I wiped the tears from my face. "No! You'll never be Len-Kun!" After that, I just made more tears. "You don't know anything about us! You can't be Len-Kun!"

"What's there know?" It asked back.

"All you know is our dreams." I said. "Miku-Chan's not really a princess. Or a rich at all. We're all poor. Kaito-San's still alive, and he doesn't sing everywhere. And, Meiko-Chan's not a killer. Len and I are still curious. Really." I don't know why I told the thing. It would of figured out anyway.

"Miku? Kaito? Meiko?" It looked at me.

"The third alice, the second alice, and the first alice." I said back. "But, if you're going to be Len, you can't call them Alice. Okay?"

The walk home was pretty quiet. I was still crying, and Le- the Dream was walking slowly looking at the surroundings. I wasn't surprized. The thing had lived in Wonderland all it's life. I don't know how it got here, but I wish it hadn't. 'Cause if it hadn't then Len would still be here.

After awhile. It started asking my questions about everyone. Like, "Who do we all live with?", "How does [insert name] act like?", and "What does Len act like?" It was really hard to believe that that thing was my brother now. No matter how hard it tried, it wouldn't be Len.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I went to the beach to search for Rin. I doubted she would be down there. She hated to go swimming. She always did.

I looked for awhile, and never fount her.

"Ahoy! Miku." I looked over at the top of the hill that lead to the beach. It was Mikuo. "What cha doing?"

"Looking for,...., a sand doller." I answered. To tell you truth, Mikuo really gets on my nerves. All he does is talk, talk, talk. Worst part. He never shuts up.

"A sand dollar?" He said. 'One time I fount one. I loved that sand dollar. I named it Sandy. Sandy was fun to play with. He would alway laugh at my jokes. And one time we fount a starfish. I named it Jeff. Sandy loved Jef-"

"I don't care." I said. I told you. He never shuts up.

"But, Jeff, she loved Sandy." He started.

"I'm looking for Rin. She went missing. Okay?" I told. Mikuo, hopefully, wouldn't give a rip, and go home. Or, hopefully not, he would start a dumb story about finding a missing friend.

"Oh." He picked up sand. "One time, I had a friend gone missing." Oh no. Not another story. "He was missing for three hours, until I fount him. He was just walking, and before you knew it, poof! Gone." He tells really boring stories, doesn't he? "But, atlast I fount him in the same place he went missing." Wait a minute. I knew this story.

"Mikuo. That was when Ren went to go get some ice cream, and was stalled. You just thought he was missing." I said. It was true. That happened, and Mikuo about had a panic attack. It was really funny, too.

"Oh. Well, why are you looking for Rin?" He asked.

"Because. Len said she's missing."

"Oh. Okay. I'll help." Oh no.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Today. Miku woke me up at three in the morning, and told me to go look in the forest for Rin. Well, I didn't want to go alone, so I brought Haku and Neru with me. Haku was no help, cause even though it's three a.m, she's drunk. Neru didn't want to, and the only thing she did was text. I wonder who the freak she's texting all the time.

"Why are we in the forest." Neru said. "And, why didn't you wake Dell up, and have him come, instead of me?!" She yelled, then went right back to her phone.

"Because, I'm not intrupting Dell's nappy time." I said. "So, Dell with it."

"Har, har, har." Neru said. "Real stupid pun."

"I wanna go home!" Haku said, carrying a bottle of sake. "Before I faint."

"OH SHUT UP!" I finally yelled. "God."

We went deeper into the forest, after stopping at this castle thing for a few seconds. Deeper into the forest was, oh my god, an abanded orphanage. Or school. Or something like that. Yeah. So Neru was dumb enough to go inside, and when she came out, it sounded something like this:

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

"What! Did you find Rin, dead?" Haku jumped up.

"NO! There was a door with blood on it!" She yelled.

"Oh my god. It's a killer clown. Run away." I said sarcasticly.

"Har, har, har, again. It was empty inside." She said.

"Well, I doubt even Rin would go this far into these stupid woods alone." I said. So, we started our walk back.

"I wonder why these woods are called the Dark Woods." Haku said. "I mean, it's not dark."

"Sure it is. At night." I said.

"I think I can hear circus music." Neru said.

Me and Haku listened, and acording to her face, she heard it, too. So, we all started running.

"Wait." I stoped, then Neru and Haku looked back at me.

"What?"

"Why are we running from this idoit?" I reached into a few of the trees, and pulled out what I call gay. Gakupo.

"OW!" He said.

"Why are you huming like a circus tune?" I asked.

"That wasn't me." He said.

Then, all of us quickly ran our way back. Running into trees.

* * *

**Miku's Pov**

"I'm back." I walked into the room, with Mikuo behind me. And, everyone was still asleep.

"This reminds me of the time I fount a kitty stuck in a tree." Mikuo started.

"Don't start." I said throwing my boots on the patio outside. "No one cares about Mrs. Little Fuzzy Wazzy. Okay?" I layed down on the couch. Rin nor Len nor Luka had came back. "I'm an idiot."

Then the door flew open.

"MIKU NII-CHAN!" Rin ran in. "We're back."

I looked at her. "Have you been crying?"

"Uh, no."

I looked back at Len. Something was diffrent. I couldn't make out what. "Len-Kun? Are you okay?"

"Fine." He sat down looking at Rin. "Just fine."

"Okay." I replied.

"Miku-Chan." Rin started whispering to me. "That's not Len-Kun." I could her starting to cry. "That's the dream."

"What!" I said out loud, then covering my mouth, fast.

"Why so shocked? Thrid Alice." Those eyes were beaming at me.

* * *

**TAA DAA! I'm finished wih this chapter.**

**Last Chapter:**

**1. Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**2. Daughter of Evil**

**3. Servant of Evil**

**4. Conchita, the Epicurian Daughter of Evil**

**Anyone who guessed atlest those four get a cookie!**

**Anyone who can guess how many this time, get's Kaito's ICE CREAM! (Stole from ASK THE VOCALOIDS)**


	3. The Idoits

**I love the title of this chapter. "The Idoits" LOL.**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Okay. Great. I'm lost in the woods with a gay guy, a drugie, and a text obsessed idoit. How awesome is that?

It's true. We ran into so many trees, we got lost. Neru had got that stupid circus tune in her head, and Haku was complaining, and thankfully Gakupo was being quiet. But, seriously, I'd rather be stuck with Mikuo. Or not. I'd rather be stuck with the Haines. Atleast they're quiet most of the time, and I wouldn't be lost.

"Luka! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Neru yelled at me.

"How is it my fault?" I said. Of course she blamed me.

"Because! If you hadn't of woken me up, I WOULD BE HOME WATCHING T.V!" She yelled.

"No, you'd be at home, texting."

"Whatever." She said back. "I want to go home!" She yelled again. Then she tried to calm down, so she started huming the circus tune.

"I'm surprised Len and Rin don't get lost." Gakupo said. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I didn't.

"I'm surprised Haku's still walking straight." Neru said.

"Why arn't you texting?" I asked her.

"Because, I LOST SERVICE!!!" She yelled. "And, it died." She started to cry.

I sighed. "Why did Meiko have to take in her?" I looked at Haku.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But, I'm outta sake!" She started to cry too.

"I know why she got you. To be drinking buddies." I giggled.

I really wanted to get out of there. But, to be honest, we weren't even trying. We were just walking around, hoping we didn't go the wrong way. Which is probabley the worst escape route ever. Never do that if you're lost. Never works like in the movies.

"Why don't we try listening." Gakupo suggested.

"FOR WHAT!" I yelled. "LISTEN FOR WHAT! Mikuo yelling 'Hey guy's! I have a funny little story' and most likly it won't be funny or little!?" I asked saying the Mikuo part attempting to sound like Mikuo. Which I did very badly.

"Let's listen for circus music!" He said.

"But, if we hear that, we just went in a circle." Haku said.

"Yeah. I hear it." I said.

"Me too." The other three stated.

"It's offical. We are total IDOITS." I looked around. If we went the wrong way, we'd just end up going back in a circle. "This way."

We walked for like ever, and finally, we saw the orphanage.

"Yay. We're on the right path. Just keep walking!" Neru yelled.

So, we kept walking, and we're finally free of the forest, around ten o'clock p.m. Longest walk, ever.

When got to the house, I saw Miku standing outside. Rin was by the river by the house sitting with her feet in the water, and Len was sitting down reading. Normal.

"Hey Miku-Chan!" Neru ran up to her. Soon, me and Haku followed. "You'll never guess what happened to us!"

"What?" She replied.

"We got lost in the Dark Woods." I said.

"Well." Miku started to whisper. "Um, something's wrong with Len."

Neru looked at her in confussion. "How big?" She asked.

"Um,.." She stared at Neru. "Pretty big."

"Oh. I got this."

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Something was wrong with Len. Miku said it was pretty big, so I only knew of one way to fix it.

I walked over to Len, and he looked up in confussion. "What?" He said.

And, very bravly, I slapped the crap outta him. "SNAP OUTTA IT!" I yelled.

"What was that for!" He yelled back.

"Uh,..." I ran back up to Miku, Luka, and Haku. "Uh, It didn't worked."

"NO DUH!" Miku yelled. Then she started to whisper again. "It's kinda unbelievable at first. But, Len-Kun's gone. That's the dream."

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

The only part I heard of Miku's conversation with Luka, Neru, and Haku was. "We got lost in the Dark Woods."

Which reminds me of when I got lost.

"Hey, you guy's know how you said you were lost?" I said with my head stuck out the window.

"Oh boy." I heard Miku mumble under her breath. To be honest, I don't know why I talk so much. It just comes out, and I can't stop.

"Well, one time. Me and Kaiko got lost. And, we were gone for like, hours. So, we decided to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" Luka yelled. "Go talk to Ren, or something."

"I don't wanna walk." I said.

* * *

**Dream's POV**

I'll tell you something. This family is insane.

Miku is self-centered. Rin is, well, Rin. Luka has anger issues. Neru just crazy, and blah, blah, blah. It goes on, and on, and on.

I would of expected better from the Alices. No wonder they had dreams about being, well, Miku anyway, rich. I could only of wonder what Len acted like. Acording to Rin, he's smart, like's to read, loves bananas, gets mad when you call him a shota, and makes a pretty cute neko. Which, of course, I could care less.

Anyway, he did like to read, cause I fount a lot of books. One was called _Hot Spice _another called _Trick and Treat_ and one called _Halloween Monster Party Night._ There was a bunch more, but I was reading whatever the heck _The World is Mine _is. I had no idea what it was about. Something about a princess, and a prince, and blah, blah, blah.

I looked over at Miku. She was talking to Luka, Neru, and Haku. And, Mikuo had his head out the window.

Well, I guessed it was time to have some fun, so I put the book down, and went inside the house. I picked up the sling-shot that was laying on the ground, and fount a little tiny bouncey-ball to use in it.

I aimed it towards Mikuo. He was bent over, so I figured it would be funny. I shot the boncey-ball, and it hit Mikuo right where I attended it to. Hehe.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled standing up, turning toward's me. "OWWW!"

"Opps." I walked towards the small kitchen, and grabed a banana. I can understand why Len liked them. They tasted good.

"Okay, I don't care that that's the dream, the was fuuny." I heard Luka laughing. She would laugh at the pain of any boy vocaloid. I guess she just did. She enjoyed pain on others. Weird.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Okay. I missed Len and everything, but I thought the Dream was kinda funny. From what Miku told me, the dream's pure evil. So, I went to talk to it. Or he. Or she. What the freak is the dream? Oh well, I'll just say it for right now.

"Hey." I walked into the kitchen. "So, you're the almighty, pure evil, so called demotic dream." Opps. I guess demotic slipped. Oh well.

It looked at me. It's eyes were big, black, and emotionless. They were only big 'cause Len has big eyes. He WAS a shota. "Demotic?"

"Uh, that's what Meiko said." Meiko always says crap like that. I looked around the room for her, and spotted her on the table. "She's wasted."

"Okay." The dream said. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Miku told me." I picked up a old sock that was near, and threw it at Meiko.

She jolted up. "I feel like a pretty princess." After she said that she fell back down.

"She needs help." The dream opened the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. "Bad."

I watched as the dream headed towards the couch. I'd been wondering why the fact that Len was gone hadden really affected anyone. Was it because the dream was Len now, so we didn't think we had lost him? Or, was it the fact we were all to selfish to care, we only think of ourselves cause we're poor? Maybe, it's because Len didn't really talk to us. He only opened up to Rin. He never told us what was wrong. He just kept all in side, and when the time came, he'd only cry it out infront of his sister.

So, maybe, Rin was the only one crying , because, maybe, just maybe, she loved her brother more then she should.

* * *

**Well, then. **

**Last Chapter:**

**1. Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**2. Circle You, Circle You**

**3. Dark Woods Circus**

**4. Daughter/ Servant of Evil (Yes that counts as one now.)**

**Well, here's kaito's ice cream for whoever got it.**

**This time, there's seven songs. I'll just give it away. seven.**

**Who ever get's it get's A MINI- ROAD ROLLER!**


	4. The Voice of Len

**OKAY! The fourth chappie of MSK. Here we go.**

_**Rin's POV**_

I was sitting by the river outside our house. Everyone was laughing at Mikuo yelling for some reason, acting like everything was okay. I was just looking in the water, not crying. Because, I missed Len's smile and all, but atleast I heard his voice. He was talking to me in my mind. Weird, right?

_"Len-Kun. Where are you?"_

_"..."_

_"Len-Kun!"_

_"I can't tell you,..."_

_"Why not? We always tell each other everything."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Scared?"_

_"..."_

_"Len-Kun!"_

_"I'm just scared,.."_

_"Of what?"_

"Hey Rin-Chan." I looked beside me to find Miku. "Come on, It's dinner time."

I looked back at the river. "I'm not hungry."

I heard Miku's "Huh?" sound. Don't ask. "Rin. You have to eat."

I did a sarcastic, small giggle. "Why?"

_"Rin-Chan, go eat."_

"Fine." I stood up, and headed towards the house.

I looked at the tents that were sat up outside. I could hear Dell, Ted, Kaito, Akaito, and Ren Haine talking. "Miku, I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay." Miku said, and I heard the door open and shut

I looked at the tents, and decided I shouldn't listen in on their, most likely gay, confersation. So, I headed inside to find everyone laughing, including the dream.

"My butt hurts." Mikuo yelled, as I sat down beside the dream. Not my fault, I had too. "Which reminds me of a funny little story." Here we go. "One time, Kaito, Dell, Ren, and I were going to the pizza place. So, when we got there, We didn't know what to order. So, I-"

"Mikuo. You said your butt hurts." Miku smiled. "How did that remind you of a pizza place?"

Mikuo looked at Miku with a sarcastic grin. "I wasn't finished." He did one of those 'ahem' coughs. "So, I said we could order cheese, you know, because everyone likes cheese. And, Kaito was all like, 'I want Ice Cream!' but, they rest of us said no, and then, I ordered cheese. So, Ren said he didn't want cheese, and kicked me in the booty." He said, taking a bite of whatever we were eating.

It looked like fruit salad. But, when I tasted it, I knew it was chopped up leeks, with bananas, oranges, tuna, carrots, lemons, and eggplants. Yum. Not really.

Luka laughed. "Hey, Rin. What are you doing tomarrow?" She looked at me with a smile, and everyone, but the idiot beside me, was smiling aswell.

I looked at my food. "Nothing."

Luka rolled her eyes. "It's your birthday! You old grumpy."

I got up from the table. "Um,.., excuse me." I walked into the girl's changing room.

_"Hey, Len-Kun? Are you still here?"_

_"Here in your mind?"_

_"Thank god. Tomorrow's the twenty-seventh of December. Our birthday,.."_

_"Yeah. Why don't you go to the castle?"_

_"Because, since Luka and the three dumbies got lost, I can't."_

_"Sneak out."_

_"...Len-Kun. You normally tell me not to."_

_"..."_

_"Fine. I'll go."_

_"Arigato. Bye."_

_"Len-Kun wait!"_

_......_

"Len-Kun." I whispered under my breath.

I saw Neru's bag in the corner. Neru was into,.., weird stuff. She had a bunch of magizines. I flipped through them real quick. But, in one of them, was an advertasment of someone named Megumi. She was a profectional at almost anything. Atleast that's what the ad said. So, I called the number.

"Hello?" A voice that sound like Neru oddly, answered.

"Hi, um, I just fount this ad in my friend's magizine. Can I speak to Megumi?" I asked, only to get this answer:

"RIN! YOU WENT THROUGH MY STU- or I mean,...., why?" It was Neru! I looked back at the table, she wasn't there.

I sighed. "Neru, seriously, let me talk to Megumi."

I could hear Neru grumble. "Listen, she's very busy. She doesn't have tim- huh?" I could hear Neru talking to someone in the backround. "But, she's, and you're, and it's, oh, okay." She sighed. "Rin, I'll let you talk to her, if you don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Neru, I don't even know where you are, just let me talk to her." I was mad at Neru. I hated her. I heard the phoneline transfer.

"Megpoid." I heard a young women voice. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "Okay, you do, like, secret stuff, right?"

"Yes, I do."

I looked, everyone else was to busy laughing to hear me. "Okay, look. I need you to kidnap me."

I heard Megumi laugh a little. "You want me to kidnap you?"

I sallowed. "Yeah. Don't worry, we don't have a phone."

"Then how am I talking to you?" She asked.

I laughed. "This is Neru''s cell phone. She doesn't let anyone touch it."

There was a long pause. "Okay, I'm in. But, may I ask why?"

"Well, I need to get somewhere." I said. "But, mostly to get away from someone."

I heard Megumi laugh a little. "Okay, tomorrow night's the only night we could do that."

I smiled. "Done." Then hung up.

_"Ri-i-in-n-n-Ch-h-an-n..."_

_"Len-Kun? What's wrong?"_

_"Ri-i-in-n-n-Ch-h-an-n..."_

_"Len-Kun?!"_

_"Ri-i-in-n-n-Ch-h-an-n..."_

_"Len-Kun?"_

_....._

_"Lenny?"_

_....._

Something was wrong. I didn't know what was going on. Somethig was wrong with Len. Where ever he was.

"Rin." I looked at the door to see Meiko. "Bedtime."

I stood up, and walked over to my stuff. "Okay."

Meiko walked out, and I put on my pajamas. When I turned around, I saw the Dream in my brother's body. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." It walked over to me. "Just asking if you've heard from your brother."

I stepped back. "No, I haven't."

"Really?" It sighed. "What a shame, and I was going to tell you where he was." It turned around and started to head out the door. "But, you haven't talked to him."

"Wait!" I grabed it's arm, pulled it in the room, and shut the door. "Where is he?"

It looked at me with it's emotionless eyes. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I told you too." I held my fist up in a fist. "And, I suggest you tell me."

The dream laughed. "Go ahead in punch me. I won't feel it." It smiled. "But, someone will."

I dropped my fist, and stormed out of the room, slaming the door. I couldn't wait until the next night. "Goodnight." I yelled and got the same response back.

The next morning was easy. I got dressed, and headed to the river. So, hopefully, I could talk to Len.

_"Len-Kun? Are you here?"_

_"Y-yea-a-ah-h."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"No-othi-i-ing-g."_

_"Len-Kun?"_

_"..."_

_"Len-Kun?!"_

_"..."_

"Len-Kun!!" After yelling that outloud, I covered my mouth.

Miku walked over. "Rin? Are you okay?"

I looked at her. "Yes. I mean, no..., I mean, yeah." I ran into the house, slamed the bathroom door shut, and locked it.

_"Ri-i-in-n-n-Ch-h-an-n..."_

_"Len-Kun?"_

**That's it for that chapter.**


End file.
